


Sinner

by Hugiraedo



Category: Argo (2012), Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Slut Shaming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugiraedo/pseuds/Hugiraedo
Summary: incubus mendez





	Sinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wings1827](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings1827/gifts).



“你肚子变大了。”

神父方才完成早晨的祷告，那些绵绵不绝的信徒有时真令人烦躁。他一袭教士服将身子裹得严丝合缝，像他给予常人心中的印象一般严谨也虔诚。

Walker从不这么想。他有自己的一套信仰，却从来与神明无关。所作所为只是为了达到目的的付出，与对上帝的爱毫无不想干。何况他并不知道上帝是否存在。

但他知道这世间有一样特别的东西。

“我的恶魔。”

每当他看见Mendez，他才会想上帝或许真的存在。

否则他便困不住这魔。

被唤作恶魔的生物抬头看他，因为狼狈境况而瑟缩畏惧的眼神取悦着神职者。他的双手被束缚在身后，时间早让他麻木了。“饿了吗？”Walker的话语问的贴心，恶魔本身却疲乏的不想作答。

他自然是饥渴的。天杀的，他是只魅魔，他靠性爱来维持生命。可自己已经被这圣徒困在这里好几日，对方甚至在起初的一次过火的交媾后再不肯碰他。Mendez无法逃，只要手臂上受神庇佑的绳子不解开他便没法动弹。

August跪下来，双手扶在他的膝盖处借此分开这魅魔的腿。“再问一次，Mendez。”用于性交的小口不自觉张合，早早替恶魔说出了答案。“你饿了吗？”

那只尾巴难耐的在后方摇晃，打在毛毯上发出啪啪响声，August在沉默里玩味的看着状态不佳的恶魔。他当然喜欢他，可是驯服的过程总需要些决断。

Mendez不想开口。

并非羞耻，而是愤怒。笑话，求欢对魅魔而言是平常且必须的，他从不会因为性事退缩。

他只是讨厌对方。那个惺惺作态的圣徒。

“看来你不需要我。”

起身的模样让Mendez放松了警惕，恶魔差点就要松口气，骤然袭来的手却让他叫出声。Walker索性将他摔在毯上，碰撞出的疼痛让Tony一时间难以缓和。他想翻身面对August，伸来的脚即刻阻止了他。

落在屁股上的是毫不留情的一巴掌。

“啊啊啊！”惊吓超过了痛感，Mendez下意识尖叫，恶魔的尾巴不自觉颤抖，一下子被神父攒紧在手中。“谎言是罪行，Mendez先生。”那混账摆出副正经做派，Tony看不见他，可不妨碍他想出对方令自己作呕的假面。

“说谎的坏孩子，要学会忏悔。”

“唔！”

又是一巴掌，神职故意作了片刻停留，手指缓慢的下滑，像是不经意间才碰见恶魔交媾的敏感入口。擦过了那湿滑入口后便迅速收回，Walker欣赏着对方隐忍模样。

August叫一只魅魔为自己忍耐。

这只会让征服的过程更加有趣。

掌击在挺翘臀肉的力道逐渐不再收敛，“嗯啊！哈...啊啊！”由此激起的Mendez哭叫也愈加放荡，魅魔不自觉的翘起屁股期待着这场羞耻变态的凌辱，像是为自己的欲火求得几滴水源。

说到水，那处蜜穴倒是盛的越来越多，爱液从阴唇之间满溢出来。他好饿...他需要阴茎，需要被插进来。落在屁股上的折磨从不停止，疼痛与快感开始淡化，只勾起Tony更多欲望。

“啊啊啊啊！我错了！神父...！”悬在空中的手掌顿了片刻，随即又打在那两瓣红肿的臀肉上。“错在哪？”

“哈...哈啊...不该，不该撒谎。呜...！”

手指在他还在忏悔时滑进他湿透的饥渴入口，在温热的小穴中慢条斯理的移动。“那你准备向我说实话了吗？亲爱的Tony？”

“呜...再里面一点...”那恶魔早饥渴的失去了理智，不由分说的像神职者身上蹭弄。Mendez长得相当清秀，要不是背后的尾巴与四翼，再将头顶的恶魔角稍做掩盖，August会说他是个守本分的人类，会在每天出门前亲吻自己挚爱妻子的那一类人。

不过他不是，幸而他不是。

他是只贪得无厌的恶魔，是急待August驯化的罪孽。

插进处女地的手指搅动起来，引起恶魔皱眉惊呼。声调是漂浮的，欲求是明显的。“说清楚，恶魔。”August掀开自己的长袍褪去衣裤。“你想要什么？”

“我...我要你的阴茎，神父...我需要你插进来干我…哈啊！求你了，啊啊啊！我有罪，带我，带我解脱...”

“神保佑你。”

他想说的是如你所愿。

硕大的阴茎在毫无预警的情况下直接捅进恶魔的躯壳，那尾巴伸直后乖巧的勾在Walker的身上，男人将他视作一次屈服示好。沾染了恶魔湿液的手掐上那细瘦的腰，将对方向自己的性器上搬弄。

“哈啊啊啊啊啊！啊啊！神父！喂饱我！”

恶魔渴求，一次次抽插让长时间饥渴的身体不自觉的发了疯。绞紧Walker阴茎的私处是人类无法做到的淫乱熟练，Mendez胡乱的流着泪，他从未因为一场交媾哭泣。可这次不一样，这个人类...危险也令他上瘾，从未体验过的肉棒捅进他的体内，几乎让他担心起肚子里尚怀有的生命。

天知道魅魔生而为了性爱，诸如此类的问题从来不应由他们担心。

可是August操的那么狠，爽得Mendez几乎浑身都在抽搐。他只知道想办法翘起屁股去迎合那操干，肉体的反复撞击只会让充血的臀肉越发的敏感。“哈啊啊！神父...神父...！”胡乱的言语不知所以，August揪住他的长发将他摁在地面上，“啊啊啊！哈！呜啊！好棒...！”

婊子。

操出来的水早在地毯上打湿一片，恶魔的尾甚至还在拉扯着让八月挺动腰胯。看得出Mendez被他饿坏了，起先的交合中魅魔还从未显出这种姿态。Tony将屁股挺的老高，跪在地面上渴求August粗大的肉棒。痛与爱让他沉迷，噗嗤水声淫乱至极，August喜欢这样，而Mendez早就不是自己。

“叫我August就好。”

“哈！哈啊啊！August！August...”他的声音断断续续，在阴茎前后抽插中耸动的身体并不支持他气息顺畅的浪叫。

“没人能拒绝神。”

“而你不能拒绝我。是吗？”

恍惚间Tony只觉得后方的侵犯慢了下来，正沉醉于高潮的恶魔哪里受到了这样的折磨。“是的！August...快操我...！我要你插进来...我好饿...”他几乎哭叫，快感让他忘却了一切。

“我当然会好好惩治你这恶魔。”

他将Mendez托起来，精液从恶魔身上的性器官漏出来，白色的泡沫显得无比色情。“哈啊……啊...拜托...请...”

“惩罚我。”

恶魔的大腿被分别托住，Mendez比他想象中轻巧许多，这让他主宰这场交合更容易了。August抬起又放下，看着那水淋淋而紧致的小穴一次次被迫吃进自己的阴茎，“唔！哈啊…！嗯！啊！”恶魔的声音被Walker一次次顶弄给操的破碎，他被神职的阴茎给干的上气不接下气，上下机械的运动比他的呻吟总是快上一拍，这让他狼狈不堪。

Walker如同将他拥在怀中，使得身材高大的恶魔显得意外娇弱。“Lane以为我养了个婊子，叫我‘别玩的过火’，可谁知道和你在一起什么是‘过火’？”August一下下将Mendez抱在怀中操干，恶魔低垂的头似乎告知他自己已经胜利了。Walker才是那个恶魔，而Mendez不过被他捕获的猎宠。

再一次射精后他将恶魔放了下来，解开绑绳后的翅膀显得瘫软无力。Mendez竟然还未晕厥，一双棕色眸子无辜的打量着August，下方屄口被灌满了人类的精液。双性恶魔怀着自己的孩子也如此淫荡美味，Walker无法自制的去吻他。舔舐对方额面上的角从而听到对方无力而渴望的呻吟。“或许下次我们可以玩玩这里。”他笑笑，将手指探进熟透的蜜穴捏弄那恶魔敏感的肉珠。

“晚安，我的恶魔。”他笑笑，伴着对方求饶的媚叫催促Mendez睡去。

 

End


End file.
